Nether Herobrine
'''Nether Herobrine '''is the boss of The Nether. He can only be challenged by defeating Herobrine for the third time. He is the Nether equivalent of Herobrine in the overworld. Similarities and Differences Between Herobrine and Nether Herobrine Similarities: * They both have a mustache that resembles a smile, similar hairstyle, and blank eyes. * Their powers are almost the same. * They both use fire. * They both are evil creatures. * They both are undead creatures. Differences: * They live in different dimensions. * Herobrine wears dark blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt, while the Nether version of him wears a black t-shirt and red jeans. * Nether Herobrine cannot visit the overworld, but the original Herobrine can. * Nether Herobrine has wings. * Rains can hurt Nether Herobrine, but it cannot hurt the original Herobrine. * Although they are very dangerous, Nether Herobrine is more cowardly than the original Herobrine. When he loses to the player, he tells them to spare his life while the original tells them to kill him instead. History Nether Herobrine, or commonly known as 'Zane', is the altered version of his brother. He was an experiment in a lab, created from the combination of Herobrine's and a Wither's DNA. However, they wanted him only as a slave; they underestimated him and ultimately he destroyed the lab. Zane supposedly created Nether Fortresses and befriended the Nether mobs. Tactics Zane is approximately as strong as Ender Steve. When The Player enters the Nether and first finds a Nether Fortress, a cutscene will play. (Cutscene lines) The Player: *walks in* Huh. Time to kill some Blazes. I need more potions. *The Player walks in and finds three Blazes shooting at a Ghast, completely ignoring them* Blazes: *huffing angrily* The Player: ? Ghast: Raaaaaaaauuh! *flies away* Blazes: *turn to see The Player* *grunts* *The player steps back and draws out a sword* *a yell echoes, and the blazes immediately scatter in random directions* Unknown Voice: Stop it! What did I tell you about fighting among yourselves?! The Player: Uh...hello? Unknown Voice: Wha? Who's there? The Player: *steps back* J-just a p-p-person. Unknown Voice: *grumbles half to himself* What do they want from me now? The Player: Who are you? *A shadow steps out, and Zane appears* Zane: What's with the sword? You came to destroy me again, didn't you? The Player: What do you mean "again"? Zane: *snarling voice* So they sent another one? Will I never hear the end of humanity's hatred against one innocent EXPERIMENT? *hisses out 'experiment'* The Player: Look, this is a misunderstanding, you see, there were some Bla- Zane: *interrupts* You call THIS a misunderstanding? A genetically engineered slave? I don't even know who I am anymore. Let's get this over with. (end of cutscene) Zane will swoop up in the sky and then charge back down like an Ender Dragon. He is immune to projectiles when flying. Occasionally he'll land and use a Golden Sword to attack, sometimes switching between a Wither and Herobrine. The last cutscene will play when Zane has lost all his hearts. (cutscene lines) *Zane yells and is knocked to the ground* Zane: *coughs* so humanity has finally finished me. So my purpose was to be defeated? From the start at age 16? The Player: I never intended on fighting you. I was after the Blazes. Zane: *angrily looks at them* So you were trying to get my friends? The Player: Well...yeah. *Zane transforms into a Wither* Wither Zane: I've had enough of you. *Zane sets down a yellowish green TNT and ignites it* The Player: What's that? TNT? Zane: *transforms back into human form* This is nuclear TNT. Much more powerful. Better run, kid. *disappears* (end of cutscene) Nuclear TNT is a greenish version of TNT that will blow up anything within a 50-block radius. The Player has 10 seconds to run away and leave the nether. Category:Bosses Category:Mob Variations Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Nether Mobs Category:Herobrine Variations Category:Beings Involved in RoM